


Empty Chair

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Furniture" challenge. He misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously set after Connie moves to Los Angeles [and onto LOLA].

Mike couldn’t stop staring at the chair and desk right outside his door. They were empty now; soon be filled by some young, talented, bright-eyed ADA that Jack specifically requested. He didn’t want whoever was being sent upstairs. He wanted…her.

Now she occupied another chair and desk on another coast. Sure to be butting heads and working late nights with her new boss.

Pulling the Blackberry out of his pocket, he sighed. He needed something substantial to say in his first call since her abrupt exit.

After three rings she answered. “Mike?”

“Your chair is empty. I don’t like it.”


End file.
